


A Very Big Day

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Nervous Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, life events, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to visit Molly on a very important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work last night, it just sort of happened. MrsMcrieff looked it over for me... she is the best. It's very short.  
> I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Sherlock walked into the room, nerves playing in stomach. He'd never been good with these sorts of things- why he was attempting it now he had no idea. Today though was special, he had to admit. He saw her before she saw him; she was fiddling with her hair. She looked radiant, a bit anxious, but glowing. "Molly," he said getting her attention. "You look lovely."

She looked up, a bit startled, and smiled. He always loved her smile, though he had never actually told her. Oh, how he wished he had. "Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"Your big day… wouldn't have missed it."

"Oh, yes," she replied, pressing down an imaginary wrinkle on her dress.

"I just wanted to wish you the best, and tell you good luck."

She giggled. "You don't believe in luck Sherlock Holmes."

"I don't suppose I do, but it's what people say, isn't it?"

"Since when are you people?" she asked. There were a couple of moments of awkward silence, then Molly spoke up again. "Sherlock, how long have we been friends?"

Without missing a beat he said, "Ten years, six months and fourteen days." He could have given her the hourly breakdown, but he decided against it.

"I know you think things will be different now…" she started.

"Of course they'll Molly, but this was inevitable."

She smiled.

"Oh, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package then handed it to her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as she took it.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Open it… please."

Molly carefully opened the gift. "Oh Sherlock, it's beautiful," she said looking at the tiny dove pendent.

"So you won't forget me," he said.

She laughed. "Sherlock, I got a promotion, I'm not moving Kazakhstan." She turned and pulled her hair to the side. "Put it on me please?"

Sherlock took the necklace out of the box and started putting it around Molly's neck.

"Awfully sentimental of you, you know. _The Dove Murders_ … our first case together. Did you think I wouldn't remember?" She let her hair down and turned to face him.

He shook his head. "Of course you remember. I Just… Ah…"

She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "I love it, thank you. And I'll miss our time in the lab too."

Sherlock snaked his arms around Molly's back then buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply and finally making his decision. "Molly…" he said then he pulled back. "Would you care to go to dinner this evening, to celebrate?"

She smiled and blushed. "I'd love to," she said then she leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Well, you have a busy day ahead I'm sure. I'll pick you up after work." He turned and rushed out of her new office.

John Watson was waiting for him in the hallway. "So, how did it go? Did you give her the necklace?"

"Yes John, I did."

"And?"

"She loved it, of course," the detective answered.

John huffed. "Only Molly Hooper would appreciate a gift commemorating a serial murderer."

Sherlock gave his friend a sideways smile.

"So, what else did you say to her?"

"Just ask what you really want to ask John!" Sherlock barked, though he secretly wanted to share his triumph with his friend.

"Oh for God's sake! Are you two finally going out on a bloody date or not?" the doctor practically yelled.

"Yes John, we are," Sherlock said with a smile. "Now, how do I go about that?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it! ~Lil~


End file.
